


Lost in a Cornfield Maze

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: High School au.Patton and Janus hang out with their group of friends at the school's Halloween fair. Remus points out a cornfield to them that he suggests Janus and Patton go through. While he and the others go through the haunted house. Since they all don't want Patton to be too scare and not sleep tonight. The two agree with Remus's idea and did that. The two get lost and decided to try to call the others. But that didn't work leading Janus to let Patton lead them out and meeting up with everyone at the end of it. And heading back to Remus and Roman's house.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality & Thomas (Sanders Sides), Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lost in a Cornfield Maze

Patton and Janus were walking around the school's Halloween fair with their group of friends. Roman, Virgil, Logan, and Remus. Remy and Emile had ran off to get them some snacks as they were all getting hungry and must have gotten distracted. Since Emile loved plushies and had noticed a booth of Disney plushies to win. Which Roman and Remus had noticed as well. The twins and their friends were always interested in Disney. Every Friday meeting up at their house to watch one that the group had picked out. As today was Friday they would sleepover at the twins. Since they were rich and their house was bigger than the rest of there's. They all were walking by a corn field maze when Remus got interested in it. Logan had noticed it as well. He found it interesting as the school did this every year at a farm to make it look creepy and interesting for them all. " Guys come look at this." Remus yelled wanting them to come see it. They all walked over to him wondering why he found it so interesting. Roman knew the reason. But wouldn't tell them all the reason. As always keeping them on their toes with Remus during this time of the year.

Once they got over to Remus they saw what he meant. It was a large corn maze but not a haunted house at least. That was up ahead and Virgil wanted to go see that the most. Along with Remus. But Remus did find this interesting as well. " A maze. Remus why would you call us over here to see something so interest." Janus said finding it boring but lying that he found it interesting. Remus knew he was lying. They've been friends long enough that he noticed it and was able to point it out. " Oh come on JJ you'll love it. You know how Patton hates haunted houses. So you guys can go through the maze while we look at the haunted house. That way your both not bored and we can all be spooked a bit without a worry." Remus said knowing what he was doing. He was just trying to get Janus and Patton alone with each other so they can have a bit of a romantic moment. Janus sighed. He already guessed that's what Remus was doing right now. Patton liked the idea. He didn't really like haunted houses much anyway. He was just gonna go for the others sake. Since he didn't like being alone much. He also didn't know how long Remy and Emile would be now. Since they texted him that the line was long for what they were getting everyone for snacks. So they would be a while. " I think that's a great idea Remus. Janus go on we'll all be okay. We'll keep the twins out of trouble. Just go keep Patton company." Virgil said knowing they deserved it after dealing with being like third wheels for so long in their group. Janus sighed not being able to deny them that he should go. " Fine. Be good don't let Remus kill or hurt anyone and for god sake keep calm please. You know I worry." Janus said not wanting Virgil or the others to get hurt. Virgil gave him a thumbs up before leaving with the others.

Once they were all out of earshot Janus looked to Patton who was in a cute dog costume. " Do you really want to do this Patton?" Janus asked wondering if he wanted to do this. Patton nodded wanting to do this with him. " Alright." Janus said okay with this. He held his hand out to him ready to do this. Patton blushed as he took his hand. They walked into the corn maze know exactly where to go at first. But soon enough they got lost. Patton was getting nervous about that fact. Janus was leading them into dead ends every so often. Which was making him mad. Patton knew he had to speak up. Before they got even more lost. " I think we're lost." Patton said not just thinking they were lost. He knew they were lost. Janus looked at him. He wondered how Patton figured that they were lost. " In a cornfield maze?" Janus asked wondering if he was hearing that right. Patton just nodded at that fact. " Welp I guess your right. So what should we do then?" Janus said facing the fact that they were in fact lost in this maze. " We could call the others. See if they can figure out a way to get us out of here. Like telling us the way out." Patton said hoping that could help them out. Janus just shrugged and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

But once Janus looked at his phone he noticed the battery was at five percent not a lot to call Remus or Virgil for help. " Crap. My phone's almost dead. Try yours." Janus said worrying about this now. Patton grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at it. It was the same way. " Same here. Guess were finding our own way out." Patton said okay with doing that. Janus nodded knowing what to do now. He let Patton lead this time leading them out of the place and through the rest of the maze. After they got out the saw the others waiting for them. The haunted house and the cornfield maze ended in the same spot. Patton noticed Logan and Roman looked scared and now was glad he didn't go through the haunted house with them. " Hey were back sorry for the wait. Woah what happened to Roman and Logan?" Emile asked dragging Thomas behind him. Thomas had been hanging out with Joan and Talyn while the others walked around. They would all usually hang out together but they decided to do their own things for once. " Haunted house. They got scared. So what do you have for us all." Remus said knowing it was a lot for Logan and Roman to take in now. Remy sighed in frustration. " Nothing. We got nothing for you guys. It's getting late anyway. We need to start heading back to Roman and Remus house." Remy said knowing they need to go do that. They all nodded in agreement and started walking back to their cars.

As they were walking to the cars Janus took Patton's hand and stopped walking for a minute. This got Patton's attention. He turned around and looked at Janus wondering why stopped. Janus pulled him close to himself and lifted his chin. Patton looked into his eyes. One a beautiful green the other a light grey from an accident Janus had as a kid. " This was a nice night wasn't it Patton?" Janus said liking tonight a lot. Patton giggled. " It really was. We should do it again sometime. Maybe just the two of us though." Patton said knowing he liked Janus. " Sounds like a plan." Janus said liking that idea. He really did want to spend more time with Patton at the moment. He seemed really nice and kind and fun to be around. Janus leaned down wanting to kiss Patton. Patton did the same okay with this. Their lips touched and Patton wrapped his arms around Janus neck. They stayed like for a few minutes then they pulled away giggling in that moment. " Yo! Love birds come on before Roman and Remus's mom yells at us for being late." Thomas yelled wanting them to hurry. Patton and Janus giggled scared by Thomas's yelling. They ran over to them trying catch with them. It was a good night for all of them.

The End


End file.
